


Worldful of Colours

by AtmaAiu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mnemosurgeons being cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmaAiu/pseuds/AtmaAiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Lobe and Trepan living together on a distant planet, far from everyone. Partially based on koch43’s idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldful of Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koch43](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Koch43).
  * A translation of [Мир разноцветья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493325) by [AtmaAiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmaAiu/pseuds/AtmaAiu). 



The soil here was of a strange blush colour, richly covered with the local surrealistic flora: each one of the fragile branches of either trees or giant shrubs of cobalt colour ended with perfectly round, mat spherule which bursted when ripe, letting out the dark-raspberry dust of spores that spread all over the valley. There was thin, procumbent grass that was lying on the ground like strands of hair, white interspersed with dark-pearl. There were chunky, cask-like trees with curly, periwinkle-coloured leaves, which had trunks wider than comas. There were funnel-shaped mushrooms which glowed with gentle azure at nights.  
Their house was half-pressed into the rock, half-cut in its depth, but it was hard to say how did the nominal border between the living stone and the artificially wrought metal go, as the walls and the stone were of the same shades of silvery. Inside, however, the warm colours prevailed: peach and golden. Trepan had always loved them, - and Lobe often joked that his mate had once noticed him because of his colour scheme and not because of his other virtues.  
If watching out of the window, the valley they now lived in was looking this way: the huge angular masses of rocks at the left, various in their height. A skyline ahead, straight as an arrow, illumined with entracing sunsets in the evenings, - not orange of colour, like on Cybertron, but sanguineous and hot. At the right, a thin, restless river was flowing, and behind it there stood a thick wall of the forest.  
The bright dots of the stars scattered over the ink-black sky, two sickles of the moons were drown on the blackness: the first one was bigger and higher, the second one - closer to the ground, smaller and thinner. Their light was only enough for showing the mere outlines of the landcape in the form of the silvery touches on the dark background. And there was silence, - a pure joy for the couple who were tired of noise and constant worry, - but at nights the silence became especially sharp, as there was no breed of night animals i this part of the planet to break it. And then they could hear a distant, very distant roar of the waterfall, - a vague continuation of the river flowing past their house to meet the bigger river somewhere, which, in its turn, had a place where it was falling down off the cliff to break its waters into the fine dust on the stones. They had visited that place for one time only, when exploring their new domains, and Trepan was naturally fascinated by that sight: there were no waterfalls on Cybertron. And Lobe had seen plenty of those when searching for his bondmate through all the worlds known. Then, his love’s half-childish surprise brought a smile on his lips. And then they went farther along the river, and at the place where it became wider, Trepan noticed an oblong creature, covered with red-yellow scales: he had never yet seen a fish, either.  
They loved this planet and its silence. the silence meant peace they had been deprived of. And the silence also meant that there was noone around to hurt them. With the complete lack of sounds, it was hard to miss the roar of the starship’s engines or, at least, the footsteps, - though Lobe’s sensitive hearing would’ve detected them immediately.  
They were along there, - living for each other and for noone else. And none of the missed the world they had left light years behind.


End file.
